Un noël brûlant
by CookiesHime
Summary: Naruto à oublié son cadeau pour Sakura, paniqué il demande à Sasuke de l'aider à ne pas passer les fêtes avec son amie. NaruSasu Lemon UA.


Yooooo Joyeux noël ! (comment ça je suis en retard ?) Comment nya va ? Voilà un potit Os pour noël (qui n'est pas déjà passé).

**Disclaime****r**: Les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto

Booonne lecture et bonne année !

* * *

><p>Joyeux noël ! Joyeux noël ! Il neigeait, et il faisait froid, très froid le sol était gelé et Sasuke se demandait comment les emmerdeu- les gentils bénévoles qui récoltent des fond pour les pauvres faisaient pour tenir debout, alors que lui, la grâce incarnée arrivait à peine à mettre un pas devant l'autre.<p>

-Allons mon bon monsieur ! Faites une bonne action en ce magnifique jour de noël !

« Non mais j'ai une tête à donner mon argent durement gagné à des gens qui ne sont pas foutu d'ouvrir les yeux pour travailler moi ? » Pensa t-il alors qu'il essayait d'esquiver le bénévole qui avait apparemment décidé que ce serais lui et lui seul qui mettrais une pièce dans sa foutu tirelire rouge.

-Monsieur !

Sasuke se retourna et se perdit dans l'océan bleu qui le fixait

-Sérieusement ?

Soupira Sasuke faisant retomber ses épaules qu'il avait crispées sous la colère. Ce n'était que lui.

-Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme travail.

Le blond souris et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, une habitude qui fit presque naître un sourire tendre sur le visage du brun.

-C'est du bénévolat S'ke !

-Et pour combien de remerciement restes-tu debout dans le froid toute une journée ?

-8 euros de l'heure. Et c'est pendant 5 heures.

-Noël c'est aujourd'hui tu le sais ça ?

-Oui oui je sais !

-Tu lui aura trouvée un cadeau d'ici là ?

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça, elle il n'y avait pas pensé.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération.

-Je ne t'emmènerais pas à l'hôpital quand elle découvrira que tu n'a rien pour elle.

Puis il reprit son chemin

-Si je plonge tu plonge aussi !

Hurla le blond dans la rue, Sasuke se retourna.

-Nan mais tu rigole ?

Le blond perdit un tantinet contenance face au regard haineux du brun. Mais il avala sa salive difficilement et de travers puis il reprit

-Si j'ai pas de cadeaux elle te fera payer de ne pas me l'avoir rappelé ! Si je plonge tu plonge !

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez, il n'en pouvait plus de ce blond idiot.

-Naruto, je ne passe pas Noël chez elle tu te rappelle que je ne supporte pas les autres.

Le blondinet pâli.

-Sasuke,tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu peux pas me laisser avec elle !

-Sors toi tout seul de ta merde.

-Nan Sasuke ! Pitié !

Naruto secoua Sasuke dans tout les sens, ne tenant sûrement pas à la vie. Sasuke allait répliquer quand un vieil homme se dressa derière Naruto et lui tapota l'épaule en grognant sauvagement.

-Patron ?

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et lui retira le bonnet de noël que le blond portait sur la tête

-Vous êtes viré ! Agresser les pauvres gens dans la rue en période de noël !

-Mais-

Sasuke se libéra de la poigne du brun en soupirant

-Y'a que toi pour t'attirer des ennuis de manière aussi stupide.

Naruto suivi le brun.

-Dis S'ke maintenant que j'ai plus de travail -commença le blond tout souriant- Tu peux me tirer un balle dans la tête maintenant qu'on en finisse ?

Sasuke soupira, on finirais par croire qu'il avait des problèmes respiratoires à force.

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir Naruto.

-Tu peux pas me passer de l'argent ?

-Ah ça non ! Tu plaisantes !

-Je vais mourir si tu ne le fait pas !

-Rien à faire.

Naruto entoura les hanches du bruns de ses deux bras.

-Alors je n'irais pas non plus.

Sasuke se retourna

-Tu veux foirer ma couverture ? On peut pas être tout les deux à un repas de famille crétin !

-...

Naruto réfléchis.

-Ne réfléchis pas Naruto tu vas faire un AVC

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller

-Juste parce que tu n'a pas acheté de cadeau pour Sakura ? Tu avais oublié Noël.

-J'ai pas oublié Noël ! Personne n'oublie Noël !

Se défendit Naruto

-Alors tu as oublié les cadeaux ?

-Exacte-

-Quoi ?

Naruto se mit à rougir étrangement, il évitait le regard inquisiteur du brun.

-R-rien du tout.

Sasuke soupira

-Tu fais pitié, je dirais à Sakura que mes parents veulent dîner avec nous deux comme « au bon vieu temps »

-Pourquoi tu as fais les oreilles de chats pour au bon vieux temps ?

-Parce que

-Il était pas bon le vieux temps ?

-Naruto.

Commença le brun excédé

-Quoi tu n'aimais pas le vieux temps quand on étais nous deux on jouait aux jeux vidéos jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et même Itachi coupait le courant pour nous faire chier. Et on sortait une lampe torche pour lire des-

-Tu sortait une lampe torche

-On sortait une lampe torche pour lire des magazines cochons

-Tu sortait une lam-

-C'était marrant hein ?

-Na-

Naruto continuait de suivre Sasuke qui accélérait pour ne pas avoir à entendre leurs souvenirs d'enfance

-Et puis ce jour ou on est tombés sur les magazines de-

-Naruto.

Surtout pas celui-là

-Donc je disais le soir ou on est tombés sur les magazines de Konan tu sais les magazines

-Naruto!

Sasuke se retourna vers le blond

-Tu peux me laisser rentrer chez moi.

-Bien sûr !

Répondit le blond d'un sourire éclatant, il n'avait pas comprit. Le brun se pinca l'arrête du nez soupira et jeta sa tête en arrière. Il était énervé à 90%

-Naruto rentr-

-ça fait longtemps qu'on à pas été tout les deux seulement comme au bon vieux temps !

Sasuke soupira un « Ok » Les yeux bleus de Naruto brillaient d'une lueur triste et Sasuke ne pouvait la laisser s'intensifier.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Souvenirs d'enfance

-Oui ! Tu te rappelle quand on il y avait ce chat qui

Sasuke rougit violemment il empêcha Naruto de parler en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, le blond se débattais en continuant son speech il réussi à retirer le main du brun.

-Et il y en avait partout sur ton visage c'était tout visqueux et tout blanc dégueulasse ! Finit par hurler Naruto devant l'immeuble du brun attirant des regards outrés des personnes âgées qui vivaient en face de chez Sasuke. Le brun soupira

-Tu vas bien ? Tu soupire beaucoup depuis ce matin.

-Hn

-Tu sais t'es peut être congestionné de partout, tu vois le mec pour qui je travailler en Octobre? Il m'a raconté des trucs, tu vois genre en fait tout nos problèmes psychologiques et physiques c'étaient de la faute de notre manière de manger en faite, par exemple on est pas censé boire du lait. Ou des pâtes. Parce que en fait tu vois le blé...

Naruto continua son histoire jusqu'à l'appartement du brun qui était au 16e étage. L'ascenseur était en panne.

Le brun ouvrit la porte une migraine naissante il se massa les tempes.

-Et donc il à fallu faire un karcher des intestins, et bien évidemment ils sont passé par l'anus, je veux pas imaginer comment ça à du faire mal, Tu as mal à la tête ? Ça s'est le neurotransmetteurs en fait, tu dois manger mal, ces temps-ci tu est constipé ? Tu as du ginseng ? Ou de la rhubarbe ? Tu sais il faut aussi éviter le sucres et les additifs et aussi les légumes à la vap-

-Naruto c'est toi qui bouche mes neurotransmetteur, tais-toi un peu.

Le blond s'arrêta de parler, retira ses chaussures et son manteau.

-Tu veux du thé ?

-Tu as du coca ?

Demanda le blond, Sasuke soupira, il venait juste de lui parler de tout le méfaits des produits que contenait les soda et l'alimentation actuelle à croire qu'il avait vidé son esprit de tout ce qu'il avait appris en remplissant celui du brun.

Sasuke lui servit un verre de Coca, pris sont verre d'eau et s'installa sur le fauteuil près du gêneur.

-Et donc je disait.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu te rappelle quand à trouvé les magasines de Konan tu sais les magasines Gays ? C'était marrant.

Il n'avait toujours pas fini avec ça ?! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées en parlant des bienfaits d'une bonne alimentation ?!

-Et donc, si il suffit juste de mettre tout ce que je t'ai dit avec ton alimentation actuelle aussi mauvaise sois-t-elle pour que ton corps puisse maintenir un équilibre, Le lait de vache est à proscrire par contre parce que le lait est fait pour les veau, qui ont une structure osseuse plus épaisse que la notre et donc plus de calcium, sauf que notre corps est fait pour pomper une certaine quantité de calcium et donc les 30% restant bah ils sont là ils traînent dans le corps. Donc il faut éviter le fromages et tout les produits laitiers-

-Tu as une copine ?

-Hein ?

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux innocents

-Quelqu'un qui partage ta vie quelqu'un a qui _parler._

Sasuke insista bien sur le parler.

-Non.

Voilà pourquoi il bouchait ses neurotransmetteurs.

-Par contre les oléagineux c'est bon ! Donc cacahuètes, amandes tout ça mais tout seul parce qu'avec autre chose ils ne se digèrent pas.

-Naruto !

-Oui ?

-Chut.

-D'accord.

Le blond se redressa sur le fauteuil, et plongea son nez dans son verre de coca, regardant son reflet dans les yeux.

Finalement le silence était encore plus douloureux, Sasuke demanda alors quelque chose qui l'étonna lui-même.

-On peu avoir un échange, une discussion plutôt ?

-D'accord ! Et toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as une copine ?

-Mon appart a vraiment l'air d'être habité par une femelle ?

Répondit Sasuke en levant un sourcil moqueur.

-Mnon.

Ça faisait longtemps que Naruto n'était pas venu chez Sasuke, bien sûr ils discutaient au téléphone, ils se voyaient chez Sakura, dans des cafés, et n'hésitaient pas à se saluer quand il se voyaient dans la rue, enfin le blond.

-Pourquoi ton sac à dos est si gros aujourd'hui ?

Demanda d'un coup le brun, sortant le blond de ses pensées.

-Ah ! Parce que ….

Les blond avait les joues rouges.

-J'ai mis plus de trucs dedans.

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur mais n'insista pas, il savait que si le blond ne lui avait rien dit de plus c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

-Donc pour le concours de peinture tu …

-Oui, je suis prêt.

Répondit le blond toujours le nez dans son verre de Coca.

-Et toi au journal ?

Tout d'un coup l'ambiance était devenue plus froide, aucun des deux ne savaient de quoi parler.

-Bien...

-Ok

Répondit Naruto

-Ouais

Souffla le brun, Naruto soupira un ok.

-Ouais

-Euh

-Non je n'ai pas de jeux vidéos.

-Ok.

-Tu peux arrêter avec tes Ok ?

S'emporta le brun.

-J'arrêterais quand tu auras trouvé un sujet de conversation !

-C'est toi le moulin à parole ici !

-TU m'a empêché de parler !

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que ton cours sur les bonnes manières de manger étaient intéressants ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que le fils d'un de tes patrons ait reçu un tuyau dans le cul ?

-C'était pour nettoyer ses intestins !

Hurla le blond ! Avant de se lever et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-BAKA !

Sasuke soupira, toujours aussi immature.

« En tout cas si il croit que je vais le supplier de revenir il se trompe »

…...

Sasuke soupira, ça faisait presque une heure que le blond était enfermé dans sa salle de bain, il en avait profité pour prévenir Sakura, que Naruto ne passerais pas noël chez eux (Le blond vivait en colocation avec la rose depuis maintenant 3 ans )

Sasuke se leva dans un soupir énervé, il se posta devant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Naruto, j'ai appelé Sakura.

Aucune réponse de l'autre coté.

-Sors de là veux-tu. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Rien.

-Putain Naruto sors de la !

Toujours rien, c'est pas possible, le blond aurait déjà du répondre !

-Je vais ouvrir.

Aucune réaction, le brun ouvrit la porte, Le blond était assis par terre les yeux fermés.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es endormis en boudant ?

Le blond grogna et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Sasuke porta le blond (Si on pouvais appeler cela porter vu que la quasi totalité du corps du blond traînait sur le sol, il posa ensuite sur son lit en soufflant un « abruti » Le blond grogna « teme ». Et se rapprocha du brun posant sa tête sur ces genoux. Sasuke fixa le blond un sourire attendris sur les les lèvres et lui caressa, les cheveux affectueusement, le blond sourit dans son sommeil et se frotta sur les cuisses du brun le brun se pencha et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles du blond endormi. Il sourit heureux.

-Merde !

Il se leva précipitamment, geste qui réveilla le blond.

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !

Grogna le blond.

-R-Rien du tout ! Je- j'ai rien !

Il souffla pour se calmer.

-C'est ton alimentation Sasuke. Fit le blond en se frottant les yeux la voix fatiguée.

-Ne me parle plus de jus de légumes ou je t'étripe !

-Le Ginseng Coréen !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel

-Ce type t'a lavé le cerveau.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui parler de ce qu'il t'a appris !

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le partage !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es jaloux ?

Cette phrase avait frappé Sasuke Lui ? Jaloux ? De qui ? Pourquoi ?

-HA ! Moi jaloux ? De qui ?

-Mon patron.

-EX patron !

-Aha ! Je le savais ! La jalousie !

Naruto se leva brusquement du lit mit ses mains sur son cou et écarta les jambes

-Naruto, ne fait pas ça c'est ridicule.

-JA-LOU-SIE

Le blond fit bouger son bassin, se retourna et commença à baisser son fessier sous le nez du brun.

-Arrête tu est ridicule.

-WE CAN'T STOOOP !

Sasuke leva la tête pour ne pas avoir les fesses du blond sous le nez.

-Arrête ça Naruto !

Le blond se rapprocha de brun tout en « twerkant » le brun qui faisait tout pour ne pas voir le fessier du blond ne le vit pas se rapprocher de son bassin, il sentit juste les mouvements du fessier du blond contre son bassin.

-Mais t'es cinglé !

Hurla Sasuke en se reculant vivement.

-T'ES DANS TA JALOUSIE JE SUIS DANS MON JACUZZI PUTAIN !

-Arrête t'es ridicule t'es quoi une adolescente bourrée d'hormones de 15 ans ?!

-WERKING BAAAAL

-NARUTO !

-I CAN 'T BE TAAAAMED !

-Tu compte tomber enceinte à 15 ans et finir morte dans la drogue ?

-YOU GET THE BEEEEST A BOTH WORLD !

-Tu veux te faire violer !

Naruto se retourna en un saut. Et lui caressa la joue

-Par toi mon chou !

Sasuke repoussa la main du blond en sautillant, Naruto sourit, il l'avait poussé à bout.

-D'accord je vais te le dire ! Je t'ai embrassé pendant ton sommeil !

Sasuke se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer il rougit sa couleur rivalisant avec ses draps bordeaux une main devant sa bouche. Le blond, lui avait écarquillé les yeux, il s'attendait à tout mais pas à cela.

-Tu est gay ? Fut la seule chose qui pu sortir de la bouche du blond.

-N-non ! J'ai agit sans réfléchir !

Naruto eu un sourire éclatant.

-C'est pas grave ! Ça m'est déjà arrivé !

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Elle est au courant ?

-Qui ?

-Sakura !

-Bien sûr que non pourquoi je lui dirais ! Que je t'ai embrass-

-STOOOOP ! Tu veux dire que tu m'a déjà embrassé pendant mon sommeil ?!

-Bah évidemment, quand tu vivait avec Sakura et moi ! Et puis parfois quand je dormais chez toi quand on étais ados !

-Et il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée de me le dire ?!

-Mnon pourquoi ?

-Bordel Naruto !

Les yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur innocente. Il ne comprenait rien quant à l' énervement de son ami de toujours.

-T-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ça me concerne ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

-Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé.

Le brun sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir, si il le pouvait il se laisserais tomber au sol comme dans les animes.

-Tu pense vraiment que je t'aurais demandé comme ça un jour autour d'un cours de math « Dit Naruto tu m'embrasse parfois pendant que je dors ? »

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Et après on aurais bu du thé au ginseng ?!

-T'en veux j'ai trois boites sur moi !

-Tu te balades avec des boites de ginseng dans ton sac ?!

Absurde, totalement absurde toute cette situation était absurde, cette discussion était absurde, il se frappa le front avec sa main. Tuer ce blond serais à ce moment-là un soulagement, une virée vers la paix, le paradis, le 7é ciel.

-Sasuke ça va ?

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Naruto s'approcha du brun et lui prit les épaules.

-QUOI?!

-Je crois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Le brun cessa tout mouvements son corps s'était tendu. Son cœur battait inutilement vite il sentait ses joues chauffer. Il pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Hein ?

-Je-je sais pas, je me sens.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire moqueur, Sasuke redoutait la suite.

-Je suis pagaie mai-

-BORDEL NARUTO ! -Sasuke s'extirpa de la poigne du blond qui explosait de rire à ses cotés- Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter? Sur ce sujet ?!

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Sasuke regarda sa montre, en attendant que le blond se calme, il était 20h45.

-Tu as fini de rire maintenant ?

-Presque.

Le brun grogna un Naruto enragé.

-OK OK ! J'ai fini de rire.

-C'est pas normal, il faut qu'on discute, Sérieusement.

-Oui.

-Bien. C'est louche. Tu n'est pas homosexuel et je ne suis pas-

-Pagaie.

-Naruto.

-Avoue elle est bonne.

-Donc aucun de nous n'est homosexuel.

-Aucun.

-Tu as fait d'autres trucs bizarres ?

-Mnon.

-Tu n'a rien fait de louche avec moi ou qui ai un rapport avec moi ?

-Branler.

-Hein ?

-Je me suis déjà Masturbé en pensant à toi.

-Ok d'acc-

-Plusieurs fois

-... T'a d'autres choses ?

-Mmh.

Le blond semblait réfléchir, le brun avait peur, peur d'autres révélations. Soudain, Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, les joues rouges.

-N-Nan rien d'autre.

-C'est quoi ces rougeurs.

Le brun tenta de regarder le blond dans les yeux, mais celui-ci évita son regard.

-Naruto.

-Nan je peux pas le dire c'est trop.

-Tu viens de m'avouer te masturber en pensant à moi. Je veux comprendre nos actes.

-Laisse tomber. Y'a rien à comprendre. C'est juste … Nous.

-Tu n'a fais ça à personne ?

-Non. Et toi t'a déjà eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une lueur de tristesse brillait dans le regard du blond.

-Non.

-C'est juste … Nous.

-Tu as raison. Nous. Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné avec Hinata ?

Demanda le brun.

-Je sais pas, il lui manquait un truc … De la répartie, de l'humour.

Le brun se tourna vers le blond, son regard azur était sur lui.

-Elle était trop, docile.

-Il te faudrait une fille comme …. Sakura.

-Sa poitrine était étouffante.

Reprit le blond un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Le brun sourit en retour.

-Comme celle de Tsunade... Continua le blond.

-Au moins elle savait nager.

Fit le brun ironiquement.

-Pas du tout. Elle coulait comme un pierre.

Fit Naruto prêt à rire

-C'était donc lourd.

Et Naruto parti dans un fou rire, accompagné du brun.

-Elle n'était pas toi.

Fit tout à coup le blond sérieusement.

Sasuke arrêta de rire, puis les joues rouges, il répondit.

-Tu sais, Naruto, on s'est jamais embrassés en même temps.

-Parce qu'on est pa-

-Ne brise pas ce moment.

Le blond sourit, il venait de comprendre.

-Tu as raison.

-Essayons.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, puis le blond tira sur la nuque de brun et lia sauvagement leurs lèvres. Il demanda l'autorisation d'entrer dans la cavités buccale du brun d'un coup de langue, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, un gémissement se fit entendre. Puis par manque d'air ils se séparèrent.

-Tu as ressenti

-Les papillons ? Oui. Sas'ke ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers Naruto, il semblait différent plus sauvage, et ça l'excitait.

-Embrasse-moi.

Le brun senti une décharge électrique le long de son dos et exécuta les ordres. Il se jeta sur le cou du blond les renversant sur le grand lit leurs langues s'enroulaient, elle explorèrent la cavité buccale de l'autre, les faisant gémir dans le baiser. Ils se séparèrent un filet de salive les unissant encore.

Le Sasuke était rouge et tremblant, le blond avait l'air dans le même état. Naruto posa sa main sur la nuque, il rapprocha le front du brun et posa son front contre celui de Sasuke.

-Et maintenant ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, comment ça maintenant ? Il était pas maître e la situation ?

-Comment ça maintenant ?

-On fait quoi ?

-Un thé au ginseng ?

Naruto se mit à rire.

-Je veux dire … Comment on continue, j'ai jamais avec un homme.

Le brun sourit et souffla un « embrasse-moi encore »

Le blond embrassa le brun, encore, leurs langues se rejoignirent, se caressèrent, les mains inexpérimentées se firent baladeuses, Naruto, passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun, et tira dessus Sasuke leva les bras et ils se séparèrent juste le moment que le t-shirt soit retiré, puis le baiser reprit de plus belle, Sasuke gémissait sous le touché du blond. Ils finirent allongés sur le lit le blond au dessus. Naruto rompit le baiser sous les grognements du brun, il déposa des baisers papillons sur la mâchoire du brun, il descendit dans le cou, il mordilla le creux de l'épaule de Sasuke, qui poussa un gémissement aigu.

-S... Sasuke ?!

-Recommence...

Naruto obéit, le brun gémit à nouveau. Naruto continua son exploration du torse pâle du brun. Il arriva aux tétons il en pinça un, Sasuke gémit. Naruto sourit il dirigea sa bouche vers l'autre bout de chair qu'il mordilla, le brun poussa un second gémissement plus fort encore.

-ça te plaît ?

-O-oui ! Fit le brun haletant.

Naruto continua sa descente, il embrassa le contour du nombril de son brun, il y plongea sa langue mimant l'acte de pénétration, il continua de savourer la peau du brun sous lui quand ses lèvres heurtèrent le tissus du pantalon du brun. Il leva la tête vers le visage de Sasuke pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin.

-Sasuke...

Le brun avait les joue rouges, ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front en sueur, son torse se levait et descendait, signe de sa respiration difficile et ses yeux onyx brillaient d'excitation.

-Na... to. Gémit Sasuke

Le blond pris cela comme une autorisation et tira sur le pantalon et le sous vêtement du brun qui leva son postérieur pour l'aider.

-Tu bande.

-Quel constat … F-fait quelque chose …. J'en peut plus.

Naruto toucha du bout de l'index la verge tendue de Sasuke ? Provoquant un gémissement plu fort que tout les autres de la part de celui-ci. Pris d'une certaine assurance Naruto enroula ses doigts autour du membre du brun et imprima des mouvements de vas-viens sur son érection. Le brun tenta de retenir ses gémissements, puis d'un coup le blond s'arrêta. Sasuke grogna de mécontentement. Naruto sourit, il avait une idée en tête. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil puis abaissa son visage devant la verge du brun, il souffla dessus, Sasuke trembla, il n'allait pas …

-HAAANNN bordel Naruto ! Tu-ha !

Le blond venait de lécher toute la longueur de la verge du brun. Il le prit entièrement en bouche et entama des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Sasuke ne tentais plus de retenir ses gémissements il n'y arrivait plus, il posa sa main sur le haut du crane du blond et empoigna les cheveux couleurs blé, plus il voulait plus, plus vite. Il tira sur les cheveux qu'il tenait, il allait jouir.

-Na-ah ! Je

Naruto leva la tête à temps, le brun éjacula sur son t-shirt.

-C'était bien ?

Demanda le blond en observant le sperme sur son t-shirt, une chose lui traversait l'esprit « ça pars au lavage ? »

-A ton avis …

Répondit Sasuke la respiration courte.

-T'a des préservatifs ?

Le brun se leva brusquement, (aussi brusquement que ses muscles fatigués par la jouissance le lui permettait.)

-Pourquoi ?

-...

Le brun ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Tu n'est pas sérieux putain !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne me mettra rien dans le-

-Attends je dois en avoir dans ma poche arrière.

-Tu ne m'a pas écouté ?

-Tu peux décuver de ton éjaculation en silence ?

Sasuke tira les couvertures à lui.

-Sasuke je bande !

-Utilise ta main droite !

Le blond se mit à rire faussement.

-Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée !

-De ce coté je-

-Ah les voilà !

-Tu te promène avec des préservatifs dans ta poche?!

-Oui bien sûr !

-L'ouvrir te servira à rien, sauf si tu veut t'auto pénétrer.

Naruto enleva son t-shirt. Et plongea sur la bouche du brun, celui-ci commença d'abord par tenter de le repousser mais il finit par se frotter contre lui. Naruto quitta les lèvres du brun, et descendit ses baisers sur sa clavicule qu'il suçota, il y laissa une marque sous les gémissements du brun. Il pinça un téton dressé et continua à embrasser et marquer le corps si pâle de l'Uchiha, il lui écarta les jambes et embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses. Il se redressa et ouvrit son jean, puis l'abaissa ainsi que son caleçon. Il replia les jambes du brun il mordilla les genou tout en caressant les cuisses. De à ou il était il pouvait voir parfaitement l'entrée du brun, il mit son index dans sa bouche et titilla l'entrée avec.

-N-Naaruto. Grogna le brun.

-Chut.

Il fit entrer entièrement son doigt.

-C'est serré …

-C'est... Surtout désagréable.

Naruto bougea son doigt, Puis impatient en fit entrer un deuxième. Le brun siffla un « enfoiré » Plein de douleur.

Il entama des mouvements de ciseaux, de va-et-viens et les fit tournoyer à l'intérieur de son brun, curieux il explora chaque coins, et il la trouva.

-'Tain !

-Quoi ça fait mal ?

-N-Non !

Naruto titilla le bout nerf, se délectant des gémissements du brun.

Naruto retira ses doigts de l'entre du brun, qui grogna de mécontentement, il enfila le préservatif sur son sexe en érection puis commença à pénétrer le brun qui serrait les dents de douleur. Il tenta d'être le plus doux possible, et de lui faire le moins de mal qu'il le pouvait, Puis il réussi à entrer en entier, il du se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à bouger, il était submergé par toutes ses sensations. Il senti un mouvement, c'était Sasuke qui bougeait les reins pour l'inciter à commencer à bouger, il commença donc des mouvements de hanches de plus en plus rapides de plus en plus violents et d plus en plus profondément il répondait à toutes les suppliques de son amant. Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements, Naruto ne pensait plus à rien il était un pilote automatique, jamais ça n'avait été aussi intense avec une femme, jamais il ne s'était autant abandonné, jamais il n'avait jamais été autant en osmose avec une autre personne. Bien sûr c'était Sasuke. Le brun jouit en premier, Naruto vint ensuite en sentant l'antre de Sasuke se resserrer autour de lui, il se laissa tomber, il n'avait plus aucune force.

Naruto enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, il remplit ses narines de l'odeur de Sasuke, il emplit son cœur de l'odeur de son meilleur ami ,odeur qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Sasuke poussa un petit rire.

-Hum ?

Fit le blond trop fatigué pour ouvrir la bouche.

-Pagaie.

Puis le brun se mit à rire franchement. Naruto leva la tête Sasuke venait de rire à une de ses blague ?!

-Pagaie.

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire, incontrôlable.

-Je crois qu'on est rame*.

Chuchota Sasuke.

Et ils rirent de plus belle.

-Douche.

Fit Sasuke. En se levant.

Il laissa Naruto couché là seul.

Vingts minutes plus tard le brun était sorti de la douche il remarqua Naruto entrain de ronfler. Il lui lança sa serviette humide à la figure, Le blond se réveilla en sursaut.

-Quoi ?!

-Douche.

-Tu peux dire autre chose ou ?

-Smith.**

Dit Sasuke un sourire en coin. Naruto se leva et entra dans la salle de bain.

-Okay je vais me doucher.

Naruto sorti de la douche 15 minutes plus tard.

Il chercha Sasuke dans la chambre mais il n'y était plus alors il se dirigea vers le salon ou le brun tenait une tasse de thé fumante assis sur son canapé.

-C'est à quoi ? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant de Sasuke.

-J'sais pas, j'ai pris une boite au hasard dans ton sac.

Naruto se mit à rougir.

-Ah ok...

Le brun ne rajouta rien, alors il se décontracta et pris la tasse fumante qui était posée sur la table basse. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Sasuke.

Ils finirent leurs thé en silence.

-Oh et j'ai trouvé une boite emballée.

-Oh …..

-Tu as finalement trouvé un cadeau pour Sakura ?

-Pas exactement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est pour toi, je l'ai vu et j'ai dit « C'est tellement Sasuke ça ! » Et j'ai dépensé tout mon argent.

-Mais on s'était déjà offerts nos cadeau.

-Oui je sais mais je pouvais pas ne pas te l'acheter.

-Hn.

Sasuke se leva et parti dans sa chambre sous les yeux tristes de Naruto. Il n'aurait pas dû l'emmener il le savait.

-On les ouvrira à minuit, autant respecter la tradition.

-On ?

Sasuke jeta nonchalamment une boite sur les genoux de Naruto.

-Okay.

-On fait quoi ?

Demanda Naruto les joues rosées.

-On essaie de sortir ensemble, ça peut pas être pire que notre amitié après tout.

-Ah …. Mais je voulais dire en attendant.

-Oh ….

Sasuke prit une teinte rouge.

-On à qu'a … Discuter.

-De quoi ?

-... Comment c'était ?

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Douloureux.

-Oh.

-Magnifique, divin si il faut endurer cette douleur à chaque fois je veut bien être masochiste parce qu'elle précède quelque chose de...

Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge.

-C'était sympa.

Naruto lui offrit son éternel sourire colgate (La grande Princesse Des Cookies tient à préciser qu'elle n'a aucunement été rémunérée de quelconque manière que ce soit par la marque de dentifrice citée ci-dessous)

-J'ai adoré aussi. Désolé si ça t'a fait mal.

Naruto se leva et s'assit sur le même canapé que Sasuke.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

C'est Sasuke, seulement lui.

-Si c'est encore une blague je-

Le brun n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres furent happées par le blond pour un doux baiser. Des papillons explosèrent dans son ventre. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, et approfondit le baiser, quand il se séparèrent à bout de souffle, dehors il pleuvait des étoiles.

-Des feux d'artifices !

Se réjouit Naruto.

-Comme c'est cliché.

Grimaça Sasuke.

-Naruto, va ouvrir ton paquet.

Le blond se leva en grognant un « tu gâche tout » Et alla ouvrir son paquet.

-C'EST PAS VRAI ! La légende de Kyubi ?! Mais ils en existais que deux !

-T'en à un des deux.

-Comment t'a fait ?!

-T'a intérêt à bien le traiter il coûte cher.

Sasuke ouvrit son paquet.

-C'est-

-Oui, bizarre d'offrir une broche, mais apparemment ça appartenait à l'ancienne famille Uchiha donc.

L'éventail en argent et en rubis brillait de milles feu dans son écrin.

-Ça t'a coûté combien ?

-Pas très cher ! Enfin non je veux dire que mon compte en banque ne souffre pas tant que ça !

-Lequel de tes deux comptes ne souffre pas ?

Naruto lui offrit un sourire gêné.

-Tu as utilisé tes économies pour ton tour du monde ?!

-Noooon

-Tu mens.

-Je sais mais je devais te l'offrir et si un autre mec que toi ou ton frère l'avait acheté pour le mettre sur le décolleté plongeant de la robe à 20 000 dollards de sa pouf ?

-Tu veux dire que seule une personne pouvant acheter une robe à 20 000 milles dollord pourrait acheter cette broche ?

-C'est impoli de dire le prix des cadeaux Sas'ke.

-Dis-le moi.

-... Quatorze-mille.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Ne t'énerve pas ! Je trouverais un job … Euh à plein temps avec un vrais salaire et...

-T'es complètement taré Naruto.

Le brun couru presque sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami/petit copain.

HAPPY END !

* * *

><p>-*Rame : Une amie à moi à eu un délire avec une autre amie. Pagaie, Rame … Vous saisissez ?<p>

*Smith : Pour celles qui n'ont pas vue Mary Poppins. « C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui rencontre un autre mec avec une jambe de bois qui s'appelle Smith

-Et l'autre comment elle s'appelle alors ? »

Voilà ! j'espère vraiment que mon humble OS vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser un Review ça fait plaisir !

Et c'est sous le regard étrangement blasé de mon poti chat que je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015 pleine de réussite de santé de rire de joie d'animaux mignons de délicieuse nourriture et de YAOI !


End file.
